Choices
by BanjaxTerreDT
Summary: Mystery/Angst/Romance-centric One-shot Andre/Jade/Cat fanfic, Probably last Victorious fanfic.


_**Choices**_

 _ **Andre/Jade/Cat Mystery One-shot, probably last story I'll be posting on Victorious Page**_

Andre tread along the beach, radiant in the sun's heat playing in the sand. He was kicking, jumping, and running out of excitement. He was free. Free to do anything he wanted to do on his beach. It was home. However something was off. Yes, it was his the beach, he could do anything but something was missing. He started running once again, looking and searching for someone, something, or anything – Emptiness. He needed at least one in his life, he didn't at all like living solely by himself, and he despised solitude, yet nothing was here but the sun, sand, water and Andre. Clouds started forming in his eyes and the raindrops quickly fell on his cheeks. He laid there on the hot sand, huddled into a ball crying at his loneliness. Hours passed, days passed and nothing changed. He remained on the burning sand, huddled into a ball crying. A gentle breeze passed over Andre and the change of environment sent chills down his back, the intensity of the breeze grew tremendously no longer gentle or a breeze but transformed into a harsh gale forcibly pushing him into the ocean. He was approaching the shoreline, this was the point Andre heard a faint voice calling to him from the sea, _"Come meet me, I'm here."_ At this point he stood up and rooted his feet into the sand, no longer troubled by the wind as it came to an abrupt halt, Andre prepared his stance and rushed into…no onto the water in search of this voice. Andre was in a rush he didn't want to be alone anymore, he needed that person, so he kept running, running till the voice he heard had gotten closer. _"Come meet me, I'm here."_ Clearly more audible the voice was feminine, Andre's hopes heightened and gave him more reason to keep running in the direction of the voice. He now saw ice in the distance, he saw nothing else, no figure, nothing but ice and water. Where was this voice coming from? He kept running. He came to the point where the water met the ice, he couldn't really explain it but it looked the water and ice had fought each other and the product it had left in between the two parties was a snowy slush, it seemed as if the voice was coming from in or past the slush. He kept running. It was much harder to run in the slush than on the water for some reason and his legs were tired from running for so long. Fatigue kicked in. He could no longer bring his legs to move towards the voice he desperately needed to meet. _"So you're not coming, I'm right here."_ Andre turned left to see a heavenly looking figure in the near distance.

" _My legs can't move anymore, just please come closer to me so that we can be together, I'm tired of being lonely."_ Pleaded Andre, no longer able to move his legs Andre's body forced him to lay flat on his stomach and all he could do was use his arms to crawl towards her, he now saw her beautiful burgundy hair and that shining olive skin, she was cuffed in chair she couldn't move and I couldn't help her. _"I guess you really don't want to meet me."_ As she said this her appearance became blurred and began to fade, _"NOOO! Don't leave me! I'm tired of being alone."_ Andre's begging was of no use within a minute this woman he strived for so long to meet had vanished, his heart sank and his body followed descending into the slush. He closed his eyes and decided to let it be, he had nothing. He didn't like it here he just wanted to go back to Hollywood Arts and be with Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and even Sikowitz, he really did love that place, he loved the people there, the talent, the music, the creativity, the liveliness, and the sense of family. He just wanted to leave this awful place. Andre was in mid-thought when he felt a hand on his wrist pulling towards the surface, he tried fighting of the hand with his other arm with no success as the arm he was using to fight with was subdued at the wrist with a firm grip. With an undeniable force Andre was ripped from the slush and landed on his feet like a cat effortlessly. When he looked at the person who dragged him from the slush the only thing visible was their lengthy raven black hair. _"What the fuck?"_ Andre was just so confused, when were there others, the person's pale skin blended in with the icy setting they were standing on.

" _So, no thank you? I just saved your life and you treat it like I violated you or something?! I guess, I'll be going then. Just when I thought that I wouldn't be lonely anymore, oh well bye."_ That voice sounded awfully similar to someone Andre knew.

" _Who are you?"_

" _A choice."_

" _What do you mean by a choice?"_

" _You can choose to join me and keep me company."_ The now clearly feminine figure promptly took Andre by the hand and began to start walking deeper into the ice, _"Or you can stay with her."_ Andre turned to see a small red headed girl in the distance on the edge of the water.

" _Are you leaving me already Andre?"_ The voice screamed from the water. Andre was so confused and conflicted, why'd he have to make a choice like this? He gripped the hand of the raven haired beauty even firmer but he turned around and began running towards the petite girl with the raven girl's hand locked in his.

" _Let me go, she drove me out, she did this, she drove me away from the sun and wind, when I tried fighting back it made this plane of snowy slush because she wouldn't let me near any of them, she wouldn't let me near you. So please let me go!"_ The girl was in tears and Andre stopped without breaking their hands apart. "Please you have to choose, there is no other option." Andre stood in silence, contemplating on what he should do.

" _Is that true?"_ No answer, _"Did you do all of what she just said?"_ Silence. _"Answer me."_ Silence. Andre turned around with the raven haired girl and began to make his way back to the ice. _"I would rather freeze to death with her than drown with you."_

" _I did all those horrible things but I was so scared she would steal you from me one day just like right now, I couldn't bear to be without you Andre because you were the only one of them that made me feel like we could be together forever, the only one I could really love, the one that felt natural. Even if you didn't notice me I didn't want to lose you. Don't be mad at me when I did all those things for love." Andre paused he looked at the tears of the girl in his hand and continued to walk, "Andre just don't be gone too long."_ The red head burst into tears and Andre wanted to comfort her but he just kept walking, the pair finally reached the ice once again and made their way to where the girl usually slept and they cuddled. They comforted each other. They consoled in one another. No longer lonely. No longer in distress. No longer in a state of sadness. He revelled once he saw her icy smile from the joke he had let out. They were no longer in solitude and he loved her presence. Then he remembered the crying, her red hair, the raspiness in her cracking voice, the pain in her tone and he felt like shit all over again. It was wonderful, magnificent when he was with the ice queen but he just felt like he was one shitty person when he cuddled her, when her back was pressed against his torso, when his arms found their way around her hips and brought her body even closer to his, she was so welcoming and surprising warming and it was great but he felt disgusting. Nevertheless he made the choice and could no longer turn back. He had to deal with the shame of making the water empress break down in tears. He should feel this way. He deserved to. This way it's fair. He could tell this way he forced her to settle with the wind and felt atrocious about it. When he feels like he's about to stream down the tears she suddenly turns and give him one as those precious icy smiles again. And instead of feeling like a scumbag, he's at peace once again. They kiss for the time and the rush gives him Goosebumps. Whenever his mind traces back to red haired girl, she flashes her icy smile and he's back to square-one, loving the ice queen. Every day they play in the ice, enjoying the others presence having fun; every night cuddling pressed against the others body kissing and enjoying the night to the fullest. It was all perfect, as each day passed his memories of the water empress slowly began to fade and new happy memories with the ice queen began to take over, he was happy. They were in the midst of playing hide and seek in the snow, when he was sure he caught a glimpse of her scarlet her one more time, he thought nothing of it, brushed it off and continued to seek for his queen. They cuddle and kiss till they fall asleep on the others lips and it was so comforting. He was sure of it they were in a relationship, countless days had passed and whenever they played hide and seek he always thought he caught a glimpse of that ruby hair, but he would always find his ice queen and he rejoiced in that fact. He always knew that she would be there for him, and she always knew that he would find her. When they cuddled this night, she wanted to try something new so when they kissed her tongued pried at his mouth for entrance, this kiss was full of passion and love and after the extensive deep make-out session she bit his lip and he followed by sucking on her neck. They ended it by cuddling seeming to be much closer than ever before. The next time they played hide and seek he only saw the cherry hair, he saw the bloodshot teary eyes, the red sniffling nose and sad lips; and he felt like the worst person ever and broke down in tears begging for forgiveness for the actions he carried out, but all she did was run away and he felt as if he had just been shot. And when he finds the ice queen, they kiss and he feels like shit all over again. But when they cuddled that night he felt better and when she flashed that icy smile he was at peace.

 _ **Hope you liked**_ _ **it read, review and suggest. Also check out my last chapter of Deception, I doubt there's going to be anymore after this. Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **AFCOJ**_


End file.
